Ma dernière promesse
by Nee'lahne
Summary: Je t'ai trahit tellement souvent, alors oui, je te le promet. Cette fois, je tiendrai cette promesse ...


Une mini fic (ou un long OS) J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Des gouttes de pluie venaient s'écrasaient contre mon visage. La chaleur d'une fin d'après-midi d'été laissait place au ciel gris-bleu du crépuscule de cette fin de journée. La pluie fine menaçait déjà de m'envelopper de sa douce froideur, mais cela m'importait peu. Depuis trop longtemps déjà j'avais retarder ce moment, le reculant dès que je le pouvais, par lâcheté.

Je n'étais pas allé travailler aujourd'hui, étant encore une fois égoïste, voulant me permettre de juste me reposer, juste ne plus y penser. Les mêmes mots n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête, encore et encore de puis ce matin. Les mots que j'allai te dire. Je me décidai enfin à rentrer. Je voyais déjà, ton air inquiet, malgré le fait que j'eus à peine dix minutes de retard ; Je voyais déjà, l'étincelle de désapprobation briller dans tes yeux...

Voilà, j'étais arrivé, arrivé devant notre chez nous, mon ancien chez moi je le savais déjà. Je tremblai légèrement, peut-être, était-ce dût à la pluie et au froid, peut-être, était-ce dût à la peur, surement dût plus à l'un qu'à l'autre dans tous les cas. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et me décomposait ce masque que j'avais pris l'habitude de me forger pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Et j'entrai.

Tu étais dans la cuisine, et dès que la porte claqua, signe que j'étais rentré, tu m'apostropha de ta douce voix claire. « - Chéri, enfin ! Je commençais à me faire du soucis. » Dire que même sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Comme je ne répondais pas, il vint me rejoindre dans le hall. Et comme je le redoutais, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. « - Oh non mon ange ! Pourquoi es-tu tout trempé ? » Il s'approcha, et s'arrêta net en voyant mon expression. Il ne sut que dire « - Je... mon ange … Que se passe-t-il ? » Sans un mot, je retirai ma veste, et me dirigeai vers le salon. J'avais conscience d'être froid envers lui. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Malgré mon visage fermé, il vint se placer doucement sur mes genoux, se blottissant contre ma poitrine. Il était tendu. Je respirai son odeur et commençai à parler. « - Tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et continuai. « - Je n'ai toujours sut faire que ça n'est-ce pas ? Depuis notre première rencontre jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai sut que te faire souffrir, encore et toujours. Tu m'as pardonné, mes erreurs impardonnables, tu as continué à m'aimer, même après tout mes faux pas. » Il allait répliqué mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. « - Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, que tu es très heureux avec moi, que j'ai changé et que cela ne peut être mieux. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, des choses que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Et cela me pèse, je me doit de te le dire, et tu vas en souffrir, par ma faute. » Je n'avais fait que murmurer.

Il dut sentir que c'était quelque chose d'important, et il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, le dernier sûrement. Il ne parla pas et attendit que je reprenne, alors je repris. « - Je pourrai te dire que ce n'était qu'un erreur, que ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, mais ce serait mentir, et je suis fatigué de mentir. Je … Je t'ai trompé, plusieurs fois je t'ai était infidèle. » A cette annonce, tout son corps se tendit et il se dégagea de mon étreinte. Il se leva et alla se placer près de la fenêtre. Une profonde tristesse avait remplacé l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il avait les bras croisés, et un rayon de lune fit briller une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Malheureusement, j'avais autre chose à lui dire. « - Il n'y a pas que ça. » A cette phrase, il tressaillit. Je lui avouai alors la vérité dans un souffle. « - C'est moi qui l'ai tué. » Il avait compris que je parlais de son meilleur ami, et ça en fut trop pour lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol et pleura silencieusement. Je voulait m'approcher mais avais peur qu'il me repousse. Je me contentai alors d'attendre. Je ne comptai pas les heures. Une fois que je vis ses muscles se détendre, ses épaules se relâcher, je m'approchai de lui. Il s'était endormi. Je le pris dans mes bras et montai à l'étage. Je le déposai sur notre lit le plus doucement possible. Je sortis de ma poche un papier froissé, que j'avais mainte fois lus et relus. Je le déposai dans sa main. Je déposai un dernier léger baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui murmurai « - Je te le promet. » J'eus un sourire triste. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Une fois remplie, je ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller et entrai tout habillé dans l'eau tiède. Je pris la lame de rasoir poser sur le rebord de la baignoire et la posai sur mon poignet. La douleur fut aigüe et rapide. Ma vision se brouilla. Je ne vis que l'eau translucide devenir pourpre et je m'évanouis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller chercher un aspirine dans le but de calmer son mal de crâne. Il défaillit en voyant le corps de son compagnon dans l'eau, rouge. Il se précipita à ses côtés. « - Non ! Oh non, pourquoi ? Non... Je t'aime... » Il sortit le corps de son amant de la baignoire et le pris dans ses bras. Il resta de longues minutes, assis par terre, le corps contre lui, caressant les cheveux de son ange, pleurant silencieusement de colère et de chagrin. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il tenait un papier dans sa main. Il le déplia et le lut. Le mot disait :

Je te promet de ne plus te faire souffrir... Mon amour, mon cœur ne bat plus, mais je suis heureux de ne plus l'avoir en sachant que tu ne souffriras plus. Je n'ai cessais de t'aimer. Tu m'appelai ''Mon ange'', désormais j'ai rejoins les miens....

* * *

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
